


酒吧不是一个重逢的好地方

by Rico



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rico/pseuds/Rico
Summary: 梅林一直等着永恒之王的回归，然后有一天他终于在一个酒吧遇见了亚瑟……





	酒吧不是一个重逢的好地方

梅林在脑内预演过无数次他与回归而来的亚瑟久别重逢的场景，但眼下这一种情形绝对是他活了上千年都没有预料到的。梅林正躺在五星级酒店总统套房的豪华大床上，身上还压着一个身材魁梧的金发男子，正是他心心念念，但此时此刻却让他既熟悉又陌生的永恒之王。

“啊……”耳垂上突如其来的滑腻触感让梅林不由得叫了出来，亚瑟灼热的呼吸打在他的颈侧，小巧可爱的耳垂被对方含在嘴里轻咬舔弄。梅林双手抵在亚瑟伟岸的胸膛上，想要将他推离自己，然而身材上的悬殊让对方纹丝不动。“亚、亚瑟，等等，我觉得我们现在这样有点不太对。”

亚瑟有点不舍但还是停下了嘴里的动作，蓝宝石般的双眼凝视着这个刚才在酒吧里自己送上门来的猎物。“哪里不对了，宝贝。”

哪里都不对！亚瑟从来没有这么恶心地叫过自己，他甚至都没那样叫过自己的皇后，尽管梅林觉得格温来向他他倾诉自己已经过世的丈夫生前对她很冷淡不是很明智。“你叫我‘宝贝’，这太奇怪了！”

“噢！我错了！”亚瑟边道歉边在梅林滑嫩的脸上留下一串吻，“原谅我，我可爱的小法师、小男仆。”

“等等，等等。”梅林侧过头躲着亚瑟雨点般的亲吻，却让自己白皙的颈部暴露在对方眼前，脖子上不断传来的瘙痒刺痛让他情不自禁地扭动起自己的身体想摆脱身上人对自己的禁锢。“亚瑟，你是不是喝醉了？”

“只喝了几杯威士忌，醉不了，你要试试吗？”

梅林刚想要问“试什么”就被堵住了嘴唇，浓郁的麦芽香气伴随着撬开他牙关的舌头在他的口腔内扩散。

“嗯……唔……”梅林不是没接过吻，但如此激烈的舌吻还是第一次，来不及吞咽的唾液溢出他的嘴角。梅林整个人都被吻得晕晕乎乎的，直到亚瑟的手探入他裤子内他才蓦地清醒过来。梅林按住亚瑟不断向下的手，瞪大双眼质问他：“你这是在干嘛？”

“还能干嘛？当然是干你啊。”亚瑟一脸莫名其妙地回答道。

“什什什……什么？”梅林被对方的话吓得结巴起来。

“我以为我们在酒吧里就达成一致了？”亚瑟的耐心差不多被消磨掉了一大半，但今晚一夜情的对象实在是太对他的胃口，他不介意花点时间陪他玩什么“国王”“男仆”的情趣游戏，但说真的，如果他一直这样欲擒故纵下去的话，自己的下半身就要爆炸了。

梅林这时才反应过来自己刚才在酒吧的相认行为被对方当成了约炮，他顾不上害羞只是失望地问道：“这么说你根本不知道我是谁对不对？”

“我当然知道你是谁了，梅林·艾莫瑞斯。我是你的国王——亚瑟·潘德拉贡，而你，永远是我的男仆。”

亚瑟的话让梅林又重新燃起了希望，以为刚才只不过是亚瑟为了惩罚他过了那么长时间才找到他而搞的恶作剧。梅林双眼含泪地拥抱住亚瑟：“太好了， 你终于回来了。我很抱歉，为所有事。”

“你哭起来就像个女孩儿，梅林。你是该道歉，我从没这么耐心地等过别人。”亚瑟皱了皱眉，大手抚去一滴从梅林眼角滑落的泪珠，却没意料到对方在听到这句话后泪珠就像断了线似的。平时最讨厌床伴哭哭啼啼的亚瑟心头没来由地一疼，同时越来越紧绷的裤子让他意识到自己有可能被激发了新的癖好。

“嘿，别哭了。”亚瑟吻上梅林的眼角，舔去那些咸咸的泪水，“省点力气，等会有的是机会让你哭。”

“你这个皇家菜头！”被亚瑟欺负惯了的梅林丝毫没有意识到对方是在和自己调情，又哭又笑地骂道。

“这个词倒挺新鲜的。”亚瑟边说边双手灵活地解着两人身上累赘的衣物，梅林一改刚才的挣扎突然变得乖巧起来。

“等等，你不会是醉了吧？”看着突然安静下来的梅林逐渐泛红的双颊，亚瑟想起刚才那个激烈美好的吻，不会吧？酒量那么差，喝点自己的口水就醉倒了。对奸尸没什么兴趣的亚瑟翻了个白眼打算从梅林身上下来，却被拉住了手臂。

“不要走。亚瑟。”

“你醉了，我们改天再约。”亚瑟试图挣开梅林的手，却只是让对方拽得更紧。

“不要离开我，亚瑟，别再留下我一个人。”梅林不断地念叨着，“你想怎么惩罚我都可以。”

“怎么惩罚都可以？”亚瑟忍不住咽了咽口水，这可真是太有吸引力了。

梅林疯狂地点头。

“伺候我，用嘴。”亚瑟在梅林耳边低语道，梅林满脸通红没有应答，让亚瑟分不清他只是喝醉还是害羞了。“不用勉强自己。”

“等，等等，我可以。”喝醉酒的人力气特别大，梅林抱着亚瑟颠倒了两人的上下位置，他跪起身子，小心翼翼地脱去亚瑟的裤子，让早就勃起的阴茎猝不及防地打到他脸上。

“你、你也太大了吧。”梅林红着脸小声抱怨的模样让亚瑟下腹一紧，随即引来梅林的惊呼，“它好像又变大了。”

“别废话了，快舔，我快炸了。”

在亚瑟的催促下，梅林伸出舌头，像舔冰棍似的细细舔着对方的阴茎，马眼处不断溢出的前液被梅林像什么琼浆玉液似的一滴不剩地卷进自己的口腔。

“噢，该死。”亚瑟毫不怀疑自己碰到了一个情场高手，光是被他舔弄自己就快要射了。龟头突然被温暖的肉壁包裹住，亚瑟低头望去，梅林扑扇着扇子般的眼睫毛，红颜的双唇正努力吞进他的阳具。这画面刺激得亚瑟立刻射了出来，梅林甚至还没开始他的口腔活塞运动就被射了一嘴的白浊，还有不少溅到了他的脸上。

“唔……”梅林困惑地将头歪到一侧，“你是不是有点太快了？”

“你会后悔这么说的，梅林——”亚瑟咬牙切齿地念着梅林的名字，从没有人让他在床上这么丢脸过，他将梅林重新压在身下，并用最快的速度让彼此光裸得仿佛两个新生的婴儿。

“什么东西？好凉。”梅林条件反射地向床头退缩而去，被亚瑟一把擒住腰。

“忍一忍，我不想让你受伤。”亚瑟用沾满润滑油的手指探入梅林的入口，小心翼翼地进行着扩张。

“啊……嗯……”异物的侵入让梅林不适地呻吟起来，他放松身体想让自己的翘臀远离那根作怪的手指，却适得其反地让第二根手指趁机入侵。“出，出去……”

“我是你的国王，你还记得吗？梅林。你不能忤逆你的国王。”亚瑟一边增加扩张的手指数量，一边在梅林耳边诱哄着。

“但是我好难受，救救我，亚瑟。”梅林虚弱无力求助的模样让亚瑟加快了手上的动作。

“如果痛的话可以咬我。”

梅林还没搞懂为什么亚瑟说他会痛，刚才在他体内肆虐的几根手指撤离了身体，有什么滚烫坚硬的物体顶着他流淌着润滑液的穴口，然后一鼓作气地冲了进来。

“啊！”  
“哦，该死！”

梅林的紧致让两人同时大喊出声，尽管亚瑟自己也被勒得很疼，但是看着梅林被痛到苍白的脸庞，他还是强忍住尽快把身下人肏开的强烈欲望，一动不动地等待对方适应。原以为梅林是个老手，但在进入他的那一刻亚瑟就明白他是个处，他不禁松了一口气，因为他今晚居然像个没经验的毛头小子一样冲动得忘了带套子。

亚瑟的阴茎捅进来的时候梅林还以为又有什么人对他下咒，把蛇放入了他的体内，但是侵入身体的物体带着梅林最渴望的温度，肉壁不受控制地自己收缩着，只为了感受侵入物脉搏般的跳动，这让梅林产生了一种对方正在给自己注入生命力的感觉。

看到梅林的神情逐渐放松下来的亚瑟深深吻住对方，慢慢地挺动起来。梅林丝绸般滑嫩的肉壁不停地收缩按摩着亚瑟的阴茎，企图将巨大的龟头吞进更深处。察觉到梅林不自觉的动作的亚瑟不由得玩心大起，将龟头退到了穴口处。

“啊，不要，不要出去……”顿感空虚的梅林难耐地出声挽留。

“求我。”亚瑟用低沉充满磁性的声音命令道。

“求你，亚瑟。”梅林根本不知道自己在求什么，但他知道只有亚瑟才能救他。

“这可没什么诚意，梅林。”明明自己也忍得很辛苦的亚瑟偏偏想从对方口里听到更下流的话，“说你要我狠狠肏你。你要我的大肉棒。”

“亚瑟，我要你肏我，用你的大肉棒，狠狠肏我。”被情欲焚身的梅林用双腿紧紧夹住亚瑟的腰把他带向自己。

“你真要命，妖精。”亚瑟再也压抑不住地抬起梅林圈在他腰上的双腿架到自己的肩上，然后双手牢牢扣住他的细腰，将他的翘臀往自己的胯下送的同时，频率超快地抽插起来。

“啊……嗯……”梅林配合着亚瑟的肏弄摆动着身体，肉穴入口早就被撑得没了皱褶，肠液和润滑液的混合物在阴茎抽出的时候被带出，快速的活塞运动很快让穴口周围泛起了白沫。咕叽咕叽的水声和啪啪啪的肉体拍打声在偌大的总统套房回响着，听起来格外淫靡。

亚瑟似乎是想向梅林证明自己真实的持久力，直到梅林累得一根手指都动不了的时候才抵在他的深处释放了自己。

“啊……”突如其来的精液洗礼将梅林也带上了前所未有的高潮，他的魔法愉悦地在全身游走，梅林情不自禁地在亚瑟的背上留下了抓痕。而刚刚释放的亚瑟则一脸震惊地看着梅林的双眼变成耀眼的熔金色，一片金光向他袭来，无数的画面争先恐后地涌入他的脑海。

金光散去后，亚瑟望着一脸满足地睡着的梅林，有点痛恨自己的精虫上脑，不过反正梅林好像也没看出刚才自己真的以为他是来勾搭自己的炮友，等明天醒来补上一个迟到一千年的告白就行了。这么想着，亚瑟轻轻吻了一下梅林的额头，将他揽入自己的怀里，一起进入了甜蜜的梦乡。


End file.
